


Goa - Plunge Pool

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [103]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	Goa - Plunge Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

Despite the unwelcome interruption from the nearby table, dinner had been pretty near perfect for Stephen. He'd sat at Antony's feet, had been the almost sole focus of his Sir's attention, had enjoyed beautiful food and luscious wine. The intimacy they had shared had belied the public nature of the dining space. 

The walk back to their room had been taken in easy silence, and now they're back in their suite it's clear Antony has one thing on his mind, and for once, it's not sex, it's the plunge pool.

"Do you still feel dirty or something?" Stephen teases, referring to the week they'd just spent barely washing at all.

Antony laughs, stripping out of his clothes, trousers and shirt dropped where he stands. "I just want to take advantage of having this right here," he says, pushing open the patio doors and stepping down into the pool with a rough groan. "When we buy our house, we need to be right on the beach." Originally he hadn't thought it mattered, that close enough would be good enough, but not anymore.

Stephen stops to grab two more beers from the fridge before he joins Antony, setting the bottles within easy reach. "Yeah? Well then you'll have to bump my budget, cos beach access is premium."

Sinking down to his chin, Antony smiles. "You find a place you like, on the beach, where we can't see our neighbours, and you can have all the budget you want."

Sliding down beside his husband, Stephen laughs. "What changed your mind? You gave me quite a modest figure to start with and now it's 'whatever it costs'!" Not that Stephen is complaining, he's just amused.

Antony grins. "I'm getting used to spending money," he says with a shrug.

Snorting Stephen reaches for his beer. "You're not kidding." 

Antony chuckles. "I spent years socking it away," he says, reaching for his bottle as well. "I bought the flat and my car but otherwise..." He shrugs again. "I've got more than I could spend in a lifetime unless I start throwing huge coke parties and buying everyone cars and planes so I might as well enjoy it. And now I have someone to enjoy with," he finishes a little more softly.

"No yacht!" Stephen pokes at his lover with his free hand. "Okay?" It's a new running joke now, and he enjoys teasing his husband about his generosity. "But a new car..."

"Yeah?" Antony grins. "You've got a birthday coming up in a couple of months..."

"I think I can manage buying my own car," Stephen rolls his eyes. "It's not like I have to pay for much else now is it?" he adds tartly. Which isn't strictly true, he's still paying the mortgage on his own place - though that's being covered by his renting it out, and of course he contributes to their day to day expenses. Even so, he's starting to build up quite a tidy sum in savings. 

"You'd said something about wanting to put money into the beach house?" Antony mentions, taking a long drink.

"I'm paying for a bathroom I think," Stephen nods, his mouth curled up in amusement. "Or now the budget has gone through the roof, maybe a cupboard?" 

Antony swims in closer, smiling at Stephen. "Would you rather we go back to the original plan?"

"I'm not about to let my pride get in the way of us finding the perfect beach house." He reaches up with a wet hand and cups the side of Antony's face. "I'll put in what I can, and that'll be fine."

Antony nods, turning his head to press a kiss to Stephen's palm. "Yeah, it will," he says. They're not just together now, they're _married_ , and as far as he's concerned, his money is Stephen's too.

"So... I'll get my place on the market when I get back," Stephen reaches out with his legs and wraps them around Antony's waist, pulling him in closer. "And I'll go get all my paperwork in order to reflect the fact I'm now a married man," he smiles at that. "And we shall live happily ever after..."

"Damn right we will," Antony murmurs, pressing in tight, a sudden shiver running through him. Thinking of the way Stephen was followed before they left home, the security they've had to have in New Zealand and this trip...

Stephen feels that shudder, his brow furrows. "Okay?"

"Just the night air," Antony says, kissing the corner of Stephen's mouth. Determined to take care of the only threat to their happiness once and for all when they're home.

Distracted by the kiss, Stephen closes his eyes, his fingers playing over warm, wet skin. "Love you," he murmurs softly.

"Love _you_ ," Antony returns, kissing Stephen again, everything else pushed aside for the moment.

What follows is a few minutes of quiet, but very sensual, making out. Stephen's hands move over Antony's back as he opens his mouth to his lover's tongue, humming his pleasure as he rubs himself against Antony's body.

Antony shifts, getting his cock lined up with Stephen's and grinding against him. Still in no hurry to do more even as his arousal grows, spikes, his breath coming harder and faster.

Breaking away enough to speak, Stephen whispers against Antony's kiss slick lips. "You want me don't you? You want to fuck your boy, make love to your husband, you want to drown in me..."

Christ. Antony groans, his cock jerking violently. He nods. "Want to bury myself inside you..."

"I am yours darling man," Stephen licks over Antony's bottom lip. "Take me however you need, use me or love me."

"Using you _is_ loving you," Antony murmurs, pretending to nip at Stephen's tongue as he reaches for the helpfully-supplied basket of packets - waterproof lube among them.

"Are they mutually inclusive?" Stephen queries, distracted as ever by his Sir's kisses.

"No, but I'm always loving you, no matter how I'm doing it," Antony says, tearing the packet open, his cock slicked before he reaches under Stephen, pushing two fingers into his hole. "Being gentle, being brutal, calling you beautiful or calling you the vilest names in the book..."

"I love it all, I crave it all," Stephen's breath hitches when Antony's fingers breach his body, his head tips back, baring his throat. "My love, my Sir."

"Mine," Antony responds, stretching Stephen open, watching his lover for a moment before he dips down, getting his teeth on that bared skin.

It doesn't take much and Stephen becomes pliant beneath Antony's hands, his eyes slip shut as teeth press into the sensitive and vulnerable skin of his throat. 

Antony bites, sucks, worrying the flesh beneath his teeth, bringing the blood, the mark, to the surface, his fingers curling to stroke over that bundle of nerves, his own cock so hard it aches.

"Want you," Stephen rumbles, he reaches out and in an unusual move he pushes at Antony's arm, wanting the fingers out of his ass. "Fuck me."

Antony lifts his head. "Fuck you?"

"Fuck me," Stephen repeats, a hint of a growl in his tone.

"Not even a please?" Antony says, one eyebrow raised.

It's one of those rare times that Stephen cannot read his Sir and lover, are they in role and will he be punished for his tone and demand, or are they somewhere in between where he can push and goad and still get his needs met. Stephen's incredibly aroused, so his thought process is distracted and disjointed. His fingers tighten on Antony's hand and he leans in, lips parted to seek a kiss, a growling biting ferocious kiss.

As hard as he is, as much as he wants to fucking bury himself in Stephen, Antony still pulls back, shaking his head. "I want that please, boy," he says, voice soft but firm.

There's a moment of petulance, his face creased up in displeasure at being denied, he takes a breath, huffs it out and schools his tone. "Please, please fuck me." 

"That's better," Antony nods, hiking Stephen's one leg higher over his hip, his cock pressed to his boy's hole, nudging bluntly for a moment before pushing inside.

It's not often Stephen finds himself feeling disgruntled at having to beg for, to ask, to plead for something they both want so much, but occasionally it rankles - and he's learned the hard way not to push Antony when he's feeling like that, so he pushes it down, makes himself as pliant as he can and offers his body up to his Sir. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," Antony murmurs, biting at Stephen's throat again as he pushes deeper, making room for himself, for every fucking inch.

The water moves around them, sloshing over the edges as Antony trusts deeper, Stephen, his head tipped back, grunts at the pressure, his eyes closed, mouth open as his lover, his Sir uses him. 

Antony braces his hands against the side of the pool, pinning Stephen tight and trusting him to hold on as he drives in faster, harder, pleasure building, cresting...

And Stephen does hang on tight, he can't not, he lets Antony consume him, giving up everything to his lover and Sir.

Pounding into Stephen, Antony holds out as long as he can, coming with a rough shout when he goes over, cock pulsing hotly inside his boy's hole.

There is stillness after the frenzy, Stephen holds Antony close, brushing his lips against heated skin. "Bed hmm?"

Antony nods. "You want permission here or there?"

"I'm fine," Stephen whispers - and he is, it doesn't happen often, but he doesn't always need immediate gratification. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay." Antony nods, easing out of Stephen's body. He smiles, eyes crinkling as he adds, "I'll give you a raincheque."

"I'll be more on edge for tomorrow," Stephen smiles, "When we scene."

Antony grins and pushes up out of the pool, grabbing their towels, one handed to Stephen. "You'd asked about cutting me when I cut you?"

"When I brought that up, what I actually meant was for you to have a mark too, not that I would do it," Stephen admits, scrubbing at his legs so he doesn't have to look at Antony. "I... I just don't know if I could do it to you."

Which puts a different spin on things for Antony. "Well, either way, it's not something I'd want to do in public - me getting cut," he says, quickly drying off. "So we can talk about it more after."

"Tony, Sir... can you not cut me tomorrow?" Stephen straightens. "What you have planned, it'll put me right down - and that kind of pain... might pull me right back again, and I'd really like to - stay down for a while - see how far you can push me?" It's a request he knows, one Antony is as likely to agree to as he is to turn down. 

Antony considers that for a moment and then nods, hanging his towel over the rail to dry. "You're okay with me shaving you though?" he double-checks.

"I thought that was the point of the scene?" Stephen stills, towel in hand. He's had this rolling around in his head for days now - about how fucking hot it will be for his Sir to put him down and to do _that_.

"It is," Antony confirms, the thought alone making him grin. "I just wanted to make sure nothing's changed now that we're doing it in public."

"No." Setting his own towel to dry Stephen steps up, his fingers stroking over Antony's warm damp skin. "You're going to take me down, humiliate me, shave my head, abuse me, use me... break me."

Christ. Antony's cock gives a deliberate jerk at the words. "You're lucky I just came..."

"Lucky?" Stephen shakes his head. "I'll never say no to you, my body is yours, for your pleasure," he backs up a step, his hand falling away. "And on that note... I need to go clean up, there's something running down the inside of my thigh." There's a self satisfied smile curling the corner of Stephen's mouth as he retreats toward the bathroom.

Antony laughs, his own smile pretty damn self-satisfied. He locks up - habit - and pulls the covers down on their bed, climbing in on his side, already yawning. He hadn't thought he was that tired but between the water, sun and fresh air, he's done for.

When Stephen steps out of the bathroom, he opens his mouth to say something, but what he finds is his Sir, his gorgeous husband, passed out - one arm flung above his head, his lips parted. Turning off the bedside light, Stephen slides in beside him, tugs a sheet up over his hips and soon follows Antony into sleep.


End file.
